Call me
by DescendingSnow
Summary: One-shot. What did Sans do throughout the whole Genocide route? Spoiler alert.


Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.

A fanfic with little to no dialogue. Lol

Inspired by Rattlesire's fanart and Shinedown's song. Both with the same name.

* * *

"See ya later, Grillby." I said as I left. An everlasting grin on my face.

A human went through the doors. Showing a smile of pure glee. They shaked my hand and went away. Killing those that stood in their way.

I warned them not to continue any longer just for them to do it again and again with a sick satisfaction.

Knowing the human won't change his ways so soon, I went to a friend. Asked for help. Anything that'll make the human stop what they're doing. Suddenly, a small monster slammed the doors open.

"A human's killing everyone, run!" He shout before leaving himself. Both me and the bartender shared a look. I left a key on the counter and told him.

"If I don't come back, go inside the room behind our house. You'll be safe there." Before vanishing into thin air.

I was in our house. Papyrus wasn't there. I clenched my fist and feared the worst. "Papyrus..." I whispered under my breath.

I stormed outside, screaming and searching for any signs of my brother. Not far, I saw a familiar red clothing. It was covered with dust.

I dropped to my knees, sobbing hysterically for the lost of my brother. "Papyrus...Papyrus..." I chant on and on, lost in my own grief before clutching the scarf tightly within my hands.

If only, I arrived in time. If only I was earlier. If only I wasn't so lazy. Papyrus...My brother...would still alive.

Remembering the human back then, fury coursed through me. Papyrus, I can just imagine him. Believing in the human. That he'll never be evil. He was always like that. Too soft to even be a monster.

My left eye shone with a blue glow. Vengeance embedded deep in my mind. I called a fellow scientist and told him to evacuate everyone before closing it immediately after.

I followed the human places to places. Watched as they massacred everyone. As they searched every nook and corner to kill the unlucky ones.

I took the opportunity to warn the others before they arrived. A scream tore through the air. I shut my eyes tightly and muttered a quick apology to whoever got dragged to their game.

Once I got everyone evacuated, I started searching for the human themselves. As they tried to kill a monster kid. As they struck Undyne only for her to live. Only to die in the end.

I kept my anger deep in my heart. Maybe...there's still a chance. Maybe...they're just scared. I held it back in, reined it and let it grow.

I went place to place, as they scoured the whole underground. Initiated a massacre, destroyed every single one of them. The anger within me, grew and grew as I watched them kill without a single remorse.

Their hands, shirt, entire being covered with entirely of monster dust. Once they reached the core, I knew what I had to do. There was no stopping this monster. To think that I thought that they'll change...I was wrong.

I tried to find Alphys to see if she was still okay. I knocked on the door to her lab. No response. I wondered if they went to the other lab. I teleported inside and shouted her name. Still no response.

I panicked every passing second where I couldn't find her. Where was she? I couldn't even spot a single monster in site. I know for sure she answered the call earlier.

I passed another door, and what awaited me was something I never knew would happen. There was a nook hanging from the ceiling and a pair of glasses atop the pile of dust below it.

I recalled seeing cameras located everywhere in the underground. My eyes widened when I remembered that Alphys loved Undyne and was the sole reason why she continued to live despite her mistakes. Did she saw Undyne die?

At the corner of the room, were several monitors showing several places in the Underground. If only…I headed straight for Alphys than follow the human. Would Alphys have lived? I spotted the human passing through the Core and heading for the castle. I glared at the human through the screen as my magic rolled of in immense proportions.

Once again, I reined my anger back as I saw a couple of papers found nearby. Several reports showed of timelines stopping and turning. Doing things that were similar to what the other humans did back in the past. I clenched my fist, a monster like them attaining this great of a power? It's a waste.

With a single moment, I went to the last corridor. It lit up the surroundings with a beautiful golden hue that it was almost hard to believe that every single monster out there except for the ones here in the castle are dead. I closed my eyes and stood to my choice. No matter what they do to me, I will **not** let them pass here without a fight.

Tap, tap. I heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer and nearer. They held the same smile they had when we first met. A pure _innocent_ smile plastered on their face.

I stared at them for a few seconds before asking a few questions. I don't think they even heard me or even tried listening as they took a few steps forward, too eager to destroy me, I guess.

Without any warning, I called their soul for a fight and immediately used my strongest attack against them. Heh, for a murderer, they died pretty easily.

Suddenly, my whole surroundings turned black in an instant and I saw them walking towards me as they did earlier. I sighed as I continued by the script. Hit, dodge, talk, wait. Hit, dodge, talk and wait.

It continued for who knows how long that I had time to notice their red eyes, starting to mix with a golden shade. Where it came from I had no idea.

Kill after kill, the golden shade grew stronger and stronger as the human's movement slowed to a halt. Their eyes covered by their bangs.

At first, I wondered if they finally started to regret what they did but shook the thought off. There's no way that _that_ will happen. It's unthinkable for a monster like them. For a genocidal freak like them.

Instead, I took that opportunity to slowly coax the human to lower their weapon and to kill them when they least expected it. As the words flew out of my mouth, images of another timeline where they actually befriended the whole Underground flashed in my mind. Is this...the possibility of another time where we made it out to the surface? I started to wonder when they even turned into this kind of freakish thing that surpassed other literal monsters.

To my surprise, they dropped the weapon and cried. Cried as if they deserved to be forgiven. As if they were the victim of this mess. I grit my teeth at the thought. There's no way this is the same person who freed us. This murderer. This dirty killer.

I strained a smile and held my hands out, inviting them to a hug. They beamed and cried happily running to their death.

Numerous bones struck them through their body as their soul split with an audible crack. My grin grew wider at this. I deserved a small bit of satisfaction after all they did.

After that, their eyes took down a darker shade of red, no traces of the previous warm glow. They continued to charge again and again with unmatched ferocity.

Hmm, did what I did earlier actually affect them? With an unnoticeable smile, I did what I did earlier but they just struck without hesitation.

I hummed, a small tinge of regret gnawing at the back of my throat. If I spared them earlier...what would have happened?

Another strike as I moved to the side.

I cleared my thoughts and focused on the one in front of me. There's no use to try saving someone like them. They would've killed me either way.

Gradually, I grew more and more tired. Even their power can't recover my mental state. One who can remember anything and everything they do through time and space.

I faked sleeping and almost laughed as I heard soft signs of struggling. I moved to the side, all too quickly and was about to make another pun when they struck again.

This time, hitting its mark across my chest. A red liquid oozing out. I touched the wound with my hand and watched as it took on a red stain. I strained another smile and chuckled.

I feigned passiveness but they could clearly see it fake as my breathing grew more ragged. My consciousness fading ever so slowly. They started to walk away.

I closed my eyes and accepted what would happen. Out of habit, I asked. "Papyrus...Do you want anything?"

Flash.

I'm at Grillby's. I saw my friend clutching me like it's his own lifeline. I wanted to reassure them that it'll be fine. That the human will just reset.

But I didn't have the strength to do anything. My hand just slipped from his hold. I smiled one last time and let the darkness took care of everything.

Papyrus...I'll be there, soon.


End file.
